Team Edward or Jacob
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: In this short story Eli asks Clare wat "Team" she's on Edward or Jacob please be patient with me because this is my first story I will have some mistakes but I HOPE you will like it I tried ,but sure I will have better story's than this later on :


**TEAM EDWARD OR JACOB?**

I was in my room re-reading Fornight again I swear this obsession with vampire books has to stop but their just so irresistable I just can't tear my eyes away from the book .I think wat has me so hooked on these books are the steamy dangerouse scenes though i'll never admitt that to anyone not Alli but i know she suspects it. I was so into the book that I jumped when my cell phone started ringing I wasn't goimg to even answer but when i looked at the caller I.D i smiled .

"Hey blue eyes what you doing?" i just love it when Eli calls me that, it makes me smile even more. "Hey Eli i was just doing some English homework" .I lied if he knew i was reading Fortnight he would never let me live it down."homework on a saturday you always finish it before the weekand? Edwards are you reading your dirty vampire books again and imaging me as the sexy vampire that trys to seduce you?" I can almost see him smirking even though were on the phone."No!" I lied but he didn't seemed convinced. "Wow I love it that my Clare likes reading dirty books it's so hot". When he said _my Clare _It made my heart beat a little faster it's ridiculuose how this boy made me feel with just a few simple words."What are you talking about? I don't read dirty books how would you know you dont read Fortnight ". Crap maybe i should't admitt i was even reading it I wanted to slap myself for my stupidness."Hahaha got you i knew you were reading it ,and for your information i have read Fortnight and I know how detailed that book can be so when are we gonna do any of that stuff ?" i went quiet i was completly shocked in what he was thinkimg about that made me forget where i was until i hear my mom yelling"how could you be so irresponsible you know we need that money to pay the bills and you off buy some liquore wats the matter with you Randell!" I hate it when my parents fight I know that in the beginning when they told me that they were getting a divorce i was devastated and tried to do everything to change their minds but now all I want is for them to seperate already it's torture."Clare are you ok?"asked Eli he can probably hear my parents yelling at each other "I'm fine " i said not wanting to talk about my parents ,"well what do you want me to do im tired of you and the only thing that can get me by is having a drink!" my dad yelled that i just wanted to get out of the house before they say even more horrible things to each other things i wouldn't want to hear. "Eli can I come over to hang out I miss you" I said I need to get away from this house and all the yelling Eli is my only comfort."Sure Clare you know im always here for you want me to pick you up?" He's always gonna be their for me "thanks ,can i sleep over i just don't want to be around my parents right now i cant handel it"."You know I would love it for you to come over I'll see you in a couple of minutes ok bye"."Bye " I said as soon as I hung up i got my pj's my clothes i got two sets of clothes just because I didn't want to be back the next day either.

I didn't bother telling my parents I was leaving I didn't care if they yelled at me as soon as I saw Eli's hearse I went down stairs opened the door and left without even looking at them. By that time they were still fighting I made a good choice in leaving they probably would have fought all night and wouldn't have let me sleep. I got into Eli's car and started crying and he held me while I was his shoulder a couple minutes whent by he put his and my cheek and wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes "are you ok? "he asked me "im fine now i said". He drove to his house his hand holding mine and stopped whent around the car opened the door for me I got out and he put his arm around my shoulder and he had my bag of clothes with his other hand. He opened the door to his house opned the door and we walked upstairs to his room i sat on his bed lost in thought of my miserabel life.

Eli sat next to me and hugged me im so lucky he was here with me to help since i met him he has always been their for me when my parents were fighting and loved him for that."So what do wanna do watch a movie? Youre choice " he said,"Not Twilight!" He added quickly . I made a face at him "fine he said as long you dont start drooling over Edward instead of me " he joked " that's why I rather watch that on my own you sit outside if you want " I teased he made a pouty face it was so cute and funny at the same time that i laughed feeling better now."Forget the movie then I know what else we can do "he said while looking at me with those smoldering eyes"wat?" I asked teasingly acting like I not have clue wat he was talking he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips and smirked at me and I kissed him back and before I knew it we were making out on his bed and i felt his tounge on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth feeling his tounge inside and loving every minute of it .We broke apart and he looked at me with a smile and asked" im curious wat 'Team' are you on? Edward or Jacob?" why would he want to know that and I tought it was pretty obviouse im team Edward ,Jacob is sweet and all but i just love the way how Edward would do anything for Bella it's every girl deserves."Why would you be curious about that?" I asked "because it just shows wat kinda guys your into and I wanna see if aply to them in any way , I also wonder why you like me?" he looked intently at me i couldn't look away and think correctly "im team Edward i thought that was obvious havent you seen all the posters of him in my room ?" I asked" no I never been in your room ,why do you like Edward most girls go for jacob because he's so buff and he's shirtless in practically every scene of those freaking movies" ."Well admitt that's pretty hot but girls like me that read the books before the movies love Edward because he's just so loving and understanding with Bella and its so sweet and tragic that he didn't want to start any relatonship with her because he was pretty sure that it would end badly for her or she wouldn't even want to be with him because he was a monster. He thought wrong apparently because as soon as he let her in she knew she was totally in love with him that he would never hurt her because she knows he's a good knew he couldn't stay away from her but at first he thought he would just be with her until she grew old and died but she didn't want that she wanted to be with him forever because she knew she can't live with the thought of being without him.." I stopped myself before I let my obsessiveness get away from all my friends know how I am when I start talking about 'Twilight' I don't want Eli seeing me like this. "Go on he said" what he wants me to keep going aren't I _boring him?_ doesn't he want to make out? "really?" I asked"well I asked you and I wanna know I just don't get how some girls can be so in love with a fictional character that will neve be real or better yet why do you like me Clare were so different and yet here we are as happy as ever" he says pulling me close to him "why don't I like you?,your cute funny in a sarcastic way ,smart and you don't care wat people think about you and when you care about someone your the best you'll do anything for them and I love it their your always their for me and that we can always can be their for each other..." he cut me off my kissing me with more passion and lust than last time I held on to him so tight with both of my arms around his waist then he kissed me down my neck to my shoulders and said"I can see that me and Edward have some things in commen" he whispered "like what?" I asked what could he possibly have in common with Edward"we would both do anything for the person we love". "Really?" I asked sceptically"yes im here with you to make you feel better from your parnets constant fighting aren't I and I'll do it again just to see my blue eyes smile" ."I love you" I said" I love you too blue eyes " he said and with that we stopped talking and kissed each other so much to show how much we loved each other maybe we'll do more later on...who knows.


End file.
